Tournament
by Masterob
Summary: A tournament will be fought with Inuyasha and Co fighting other anime characters, there will be car stealing referees, angry blind Earthbenders, and 4 strange wrestlers, with many more.
1. The 1st Tournament Begins

**Tournament**

_I own no one. Rated R for violence, Drug reference, language and sexual acting. Special guest appearances by Eminem, Fred Durst, Chamillionaire, Metallica, Pee Wee Herman, Rated RKO, Vito, The Boogeyman, Paul Burchill, Michael Jackson and Stevie Richards._

It was an ordinary day during the year of 2006. Kagome was walking around Tokyo with her friends from the feudal era, Inuyasha, Sango, Miroku, Shippo, and the newest inductee; Satsuki, who are experiencing all this for the first time. They also brought their new friends Mugen, Jin and Fuu from the feudal era. "Kagome, this place is amazing, such a big town", Miroku said. "Yeah, sure beats staying in that time period", Fuu said. "Yeah, it is fun", Kagome said. Inuyasha was walking all bored until he came across a notice. It was a notice for a small Tournament held in a battle place ran by a crime fighting group known as Resolution. "Yo come check this out", Inuyasha said. Kagome read it. "Hi people, do you like violence, want us to stick nine inch nails in our eye lids, wanna copy us and do exactly like we did, try sin and get fucked up worse than our lives are? But seriously, we are holding a tournament to see who really is the best of the best, winner will be known as king of martial arts, get $100,000 dollars and a free entry into the next World Martial Arts Tournament, with a chance to meet Goku, come if you think you're ready", Kagome said. "Maybe I'll enter, I want to kick some ass", Inuyasha said. "So do I, let's enter", Mugen said. "I don't know, it may not be a good idea", Kagome said. "For God's sake Kagome, can you let us have some motherfucking fun?" Mugen asked. "Fine, maybe I'll enter", Kagome said. "Me too", Sango said. "So will I", Jin said. "It would be interesting", Miroku said. "I'll enter too", Shippo said. Inuyasha and Mugen laughed. "Please kid, how can you survive, what if you fight us, you're fucked", Mugen said. "I can still try", Shippo said. "Yeah, I'm sure he can pull it off", Satsuki said. "Whatever, it's your fucking funeral", Inuyasha said.

So everyone headed to Kagome's house to prepare, but they are not the only ones interested, obviously. Yusuke Urimeshi was walking around with his Spirit Detective crew, Kuwabara, Kurama and Hiei, trying to find an arcade when Yusuke found the note. "Check this out, a tournament for the best", Yusuke said. "Sounds fun, maybe I'll enter", Kurama said. "Me too, I can show off my skills", Kuwabara said. "Please, I don't need to be in something that stupid, I'll pass", Hiei said. "Aw come on", Yusuke said. "I said I'll pass", Hiei said. Also, Aang along with Katara, Sokka and Toph found the notice in a small village. "Sounds fun, maybe I'll enter", Aang said. "I don't know Aang, you are wanted", Katara said. "It's in Tokyo, it's pretty much safe", Aang said. "Yeah, lets all enter, it will be fun", Sokka said. "It sounds interesting, I should give it a shot", Toph said. This was also found in the leaf village. "All right, a tournament for the best, if I win, I can go to the World Martial Arts Tournament, and meet the legendary Goku", Naruto said. This also reached Kaiba Corp. "Sounds interesting, I have been taking karate classes, so I should try to fight", Kaiba said. Even former Team Rocket member James found this. "Oh, this will be fun", he said. It was even found by Ed Wuncler III who was in Japan with his grandfather and his friends, He was the only one interested in joining.

Soon, everyone was training, the leaf village found out about the tournament and told Gaara and his siblings about it. So everyone except Kankuro, Temari and Choji entered. When the time came, everyone went to the stadium. It was a big marble floor with balconies for the fighters, a stage in the middle for resolution and a set of bleachers for the audience another for Resolution. Inuyasha and the others left, but as they left, some unknown visitors came from the well, and saw the paper to the tournament. Inuyasha and the gang arrived in the place, signed in and went to the balcony. Kagome was standing there until she heard someone call her. It was her old friend Yusuke. "Yusuke, I haven't seen you in years", Kagome said. "Yeah, didn't expect to see you here", Yusuke said. "Some friends of mine wanted to come, and I figured I can try this out", Kagome said. Then someone else came. "James, you're here, I haven't seen you in a while, are you still in Team Rocket?" Kagome asked. "Nah, I quit that a long time ago", James said. A final person came. It was Pan Son, granddaughter of Goku Son. "Pan, I had a feeling you'd be here", Kagome said. "Yeah, fighting is my blood", Pan said. "Hey, who the fuck is you three?" Inuyasha asked. "Excuse me, you need to explain the part of why I had to answer to you, who the fuck do you think you are coming to us and demanding information?" Yusuke asked. "You wanna fight bitch?" Inuyasha asked. "Bring it on asshole", Yusuke said. "Hey!" a man said. Both men looked down to see a man standing there. "Save the fighting for an official match or I'll disqualify the both of you", the man said. "And just who the hell are you?" Yusuke asked. "The leader of Resolution, Gabriel Logan", the man said. So Inuyasha and Yusuke backed away from each other. Soon the rest of the fighters showed up on the balcony and the audience came, including Mokuba, Fuu, Sota, Satsuki, Kankuro, Temari, Choji, Kakashi, Gai, Iruka, Asuma, Kurenai, Baki, Huey, Riley, Gin Rummy, Hiei, Konohamaru, Moegi, Udon, Prince Zuko, Iroh, David Gold and The Simpsons. "This better be good, I can't stand this town", Homer said. The audience stared at him. "What? Japan gave me hell", Homer said. Inuyasha looked and saw a little girl and he recognized her. "Holy Fuck its Rin", Inuyasha said. "Hello little brother", Sesshomaru said. He was joined by Koga. "How the hell did you get here?" Inuyasha asked. "Jewel shards, we wanted to check on Kagome", Koga said. "Koga and myself formed an alliance", Sesshomaru said. "Now to prove our skills to the world", Koga said.

Gabriel Logan stepped in. "Hello everyone, I am Gabriel Logan, leader of Resolution, I stared this Tournament to see if the legends I heard are true, to see who are the best, I trust you read our notice, you saw our Eminem parody, that was my friend's idea, anyway, me and my comrades will stay on our private bleachers, the matches will be decided randomly through the screen on top, if you see your name go to the floor, Carl Johnson will referee the matches, to win the match, you must pin your opponent for a three count or make them submit, if your opponent can't continue the fight, he/she will lose, you can't use any weapons such as guns or knives, and try not to kill your opponent, if we see that your opponent may die, we will stop the match, if anyone on the balcony sees that their friend will die, or wants to stop their friend from killing anyone, they may interfere, but it will result in a loss for the person they are trying to help", Gabe said and went to his group. With Gabe were Lian Xing, Leon Kennedy, Claire Redfield, Carlos Olivera, Tommy Vercetti, Claude, James Logan "Wolverine" Howlett, Eric "Blade" Brooks, John Constantine, Johnny "Ghost Rider" Blaze, Frank "The Punisher" Castle, John McClane, Jack Slate, Max Payne, Solid Snake, George Hamilton, Rebecca Chambers, Raiden and Scott "Cyclops" Summers. Some Resolution members were on the balcony. Kevin Ryman, Peter "Spider-man" Parker, Kent Paul, Maccer, Bobby "Iceman" Drake, Remy "Gambit" Lebeau, Steve Burnside and Johnny "Human Torch" Storm were near Kagome; David King, Billy Coen, Jim Chapman and Alyssa Ashcroft were near Aang and his friends. Then the celebrity audience came; Eminem, Fred Durst of Limp Bizkit, Chamillionaire; James Hetfield, Lars Ulrich, Kirk Hammet, Robert Trujillo of Metallica, Pee Wee Herman, Michael Jackson; Stevie Richards, Paul Burchill, The Boogeyman and Vito; from WWE. "Wow, a lot of famous people", James said.


	2. 1st Half

The screen then started choosing the opponents. The first match was Inuyasha vs. Yusuke Urimeshi. "Well, well, well, lucky me", Inuyasha said. He and Yusuke entered the floor. "A half breed", Constantine said. "All right, you know the rules, pin your opponent for a three count, like professional wrestling, now fight", Carl said. Inuyasha ran in to punch Yusuke, but Yusuke dodged easily. "What the hell?" Inuyasha asked. Yusuke then kicked Inuyasha to the wall. "Yusuke, when did you get so strong, and why do you have so much spirit energy?" Kagome asked. "So you can sense it, well it's a long story, I'll explain it later", Yusuke said. At that moment, he was punched by Inuyasha. "How did you like that, bitch?" Inuyasha asked. "Yusuke then used a spirit gun to hit Inuyasha. Inuyasha was down, so Yusuke made the pin. "One, two", Carl said, before Inuyasha kicked out. Yusuke then punched Inuyasha to the wall, went over and kept punching. Inuyasha managed to kick Yusuke away and ran at him, only to be kicked in the face. "Nice kick", Stevie said. Yusuke then grabbed Inuyasha by the foot and tossed him into the air, then jumped up to punch him down. Yusuke then came down with an elbow drop right on Inuyasha's chest. Inuyasha seemed out cold, but managed to kick out after another two-count. Inuyasha then started fighting back, punching Yusuke over and over, until Yusuke blocked him and punched him off. Inuyasha used his blades of blood on Yusuke, but Yusuke dodged. Both men punched each other's fists causing a huge wind from their power, each man tried to attack the other, but were fast enough to dodge all the attacks. "Damn they're fast", Naruto said. "I can hardly keep up", Sasuke said. Then both men jumped at each other with Yusuke spearing Inuyasha super hard, but Inuyasha grabbed him into a DDT position, as both men fell, Inuyasha's ribs were crushed on impact, causing him to spit up blood, Yusuke landed directly on his head. Both men were out cold. Carl Johnson began counting. Everyone is egging the fighters to arise, but the 10 count reached, and both men were declared out cold. "Due to a double KO, both men have lost the match", Carl said. "That's it, no winner?" Eminem asked. "First match ever, and it's a double knock-out", Gabe said. Both men were taken by George and Rebecca to the emergency room.

The screen started deciding the next match. While waiting, Dave noticed the four wrestlers, Stevie was normal, but he noticed Vito had a dress, Boogeyman was in his make-up, and Burchill had his pirate costume on. "Weird", Dave said. The screen stopped. It read Toph Bei Fong vs. Shippo. "Wow, I'm up now", Shippo said. Shippo went down. "I wonder if that's a Fox Demon", Constantine said. "That kid is fighting?" Kevin asked. "This should be interesting", Peter said. Shippo was on the floor, his opponent wasn't there. "Where's this kid's opponent?" Carl asked. "Toph, you're up", Katara said. "Oh shit, really, who am I fighting?" Toph asked. "A tiny little kid who's only a foot tall", Sokka said. "This should be easy", Toph said, going into the floor. "It's that little girl", Iroh said. "What the fuck took you so long?" Carl asked. "Sorry, she's blind", Katara said. "What? I can't fight a blind person, it seems wrong", Shippo said. "Don't worry, she's really strong, you don't need to hold anything back", Aang said. "Yeah, don't be a little bitch", Toph said. "What!" Shippo said furiously, then head-butted her stomach. "Jesus, I didn't even start the match, anyway, fight", Carl said. Shippo started punching Toph rapidly until he was smacked away, followed by a rock, which Shippo dodged, running in to punch Toph, but she dodged and karate chopped him in the back of the neck. "How does she know where he is?" Ed asked. "She can feel the vibrations through her Earth-bending", Katara said. Toph then kicked Shippo in the back of the head martial arts style. Toph used Earth Bending to lift up a rock and when Shippo turned around, he got hit right in the face, causing his nose to bleed. "Shippo!" Kagome yelled. "Holy shit", Kirk said. "Right in the fuckin' nose", Chamillionaire said. Shippo then sent a fox fire to Toph, but she use earth bending to block the attack. Shippo then ran in to punch her in the nose, causing her to bleed. "You little motherfucker", Toph said. Shippo then punched her rapidly in the stomach, and then kicked her in the chin. "Come on Shippo, you can do it", Satsuki said. "Hey shut up, no one wants to hear your Goddamn voice", Toph said. Shippo got pissed and attacked Toph with his Heart Scar, inflicting a big bite, it was non-fatal, but it still hurt. Toph grabbed Shippo by the tail and tossed him away. Shippo came back to fight her, but Toph was also fighting, using martial arts to attack and block each other. This went on for a minute, but changed when Toph formed a rock fist and punched Shippo in the gut, causing blood to come out of his mouth. Kagome covered her eyes, Sango and Miroku watched in horror, even Katara seemed worried about the little fox, Kevin and his friends just stood there. Toph went up to pin him. "One, two", Carl said, and before he hit three, Shippo kicked out. Toph seemed a little annoyed. Then Shippo head butted her in the stomach, and then continued to throw hard kicks until she coughed up blood. Both then collapsed. Carl started counting. "I'm gonna be fuckin' pissed off if this turns into a double count-out again", Rummy said. At nine, both competitors got up, and then Shippo managed to kick Toph in the face with a spinning heel kick. He then jumped to the bleachers of the audience. "Nice jump", Lars said. He then faced Satsuki, kissed her in the cheek, and jumped and did a moonsault onto Toph. "15 feet high, damn", Eminem said. Carl counted. "One, two, three", he said. Shippo started celebrating. "The winner is Shippo, the first official winner of this tournament", Carl said. Kevin and the others started clapping for Shippo. "You rule kid!" Paul said. Shippo went back up, while Toph was taken by Rebecca in her arms to the ER.

Now was the next match. The screen moved again. It showed James vs. Kagome. "I'm up", Kagome said. James was shocked too. Both went down to the floor. "If you're ready, fight", Carl said. James and Kagome didn't waste time; they both attacked each other martial arts style. Both were evenly matched. "You're really good", Kagome said. "You ain't bad yourself", James said. The attack lasted a few minutes of blocking and attacking. Eventually Kagome tried hitting James in the face, but she missed, James went behind her. When Kagome turned around, James speared Kagome really hard. He pinned her. "One, two, three", Carl said. James stood up. "The winner, James", Carl said. James then helped up Kagome, and shook her hand out of respect. "Good sportsmanship", Gabe said. The screen moved again, when it stopped, it showed Naruto Uzamaki vs. Avatar Aang. "Will whoever's name was shown come down here", Carl said. Aang and Naruto stood face-to-face. "Go get him boss!" Konohamaru said. Moegi and Udon also cheered. "Don't worry, I'll give him a good ass-whooping", Naruto said. "Now, fight!" Carl said. Both men lunged at each other. Naruto used his ninja skills to attack Aang very fiercely, throwing a rapid series of punches and kicks, causing Aang to bleed from his mouth and nose. "The fight just started and you're getting your ass whooped", Naruto said. Aang kicked Naruto on the side of the head, causing him to fall off his feet. "You son of a bitch", Naruto said, punching Aang to the wall. "Nice shot boss!" Konohamaru said. Aang then used air bending to hit Naruto. Naruto then used shadow clone jutsu. "Whoa, he cloned himself, just like I can do", Shippo said. The Naruto clones attacked Aang at various places, all over the place. "Dammit, there are too many", Aang said. "Feel like giving up?" Naruto asked. Aang then blasted all the Naruto clones, causing them to disappear. Naruto then kicked Aang in the stomach, and then gave him an uppercut. Aang was down. Naruto covered, "One, two…" Carl said, and then Aang kicked out right before three. "Fuck, I'll finish you", Naruto said. Aang then punched Naruto in the face using air as assistance, causing Naruto to fly toward the wall face first. When Naruto turned around, he revealed to have blood on his forehead. "I know what that's like", Stevie said. Naruto was angry and he and Aang engaged in a karate style fight, both moved very fast, it was hard for some people to catch up. The fight ended when both boys punched each other. They both fell to the ground feet first. Naruto then ran in to finish off Aang, but he was kick under the chin to the wall, hitting the wall head first. Naruto then lay unconscious. Aang was trying to catch his breath. Carl walked over to Naruto, and saw some blood come out of his mouth. Naruto had a hard time breathing. "Stop the match, this kid can't fight anymore, call the paramedics", Carl said. George and Rebecca came. "What happened?" George asked. "I think his neck broke at that last attack, get him medical help", Carl said. "Ok, let's go Rebecca", George said, helping Rebecca put Naruto on a stretcher. "The winner by KO, Avatar Aang", Carl said. Aang smiled and waved. "Boo, you suck!" Konohamaru yelled. "Naruto, I hope you'll recover ok", Iruka said. Zuko stared. "This kid never fails to impress me", Zuko said. Aang saw him and waved to them both. "Zuko, he's waving, wave back", Iroh said. Zuko sighed and waved.

The screen moved again. It stopped at Shikamaru Nara vs. Kiba Inuzuka. "I have to fight Kiba? What a drag", Shikamaru said. Both boys entered the floor. "Whenever you're ready, you can fight", Carl said. "Ready to get your ass kicked?" Kiba asked. "Oh fuck you", Shikamaru said, giving Kiba the finger. Kiba got pissed off and ran at Shikamaru, punching him to the wall. Kiba then grabbed Shikamaru and tossed him on to the floor. Kiba went to his side and delivered a strong kick to the side of Shikamaru. "Get up bitch", Kiba said. He punched his head to the floor. "Get up you Goddamn piece of fucking shit", Kiba said. Shikamaru got up, and received a punch in the face. "Fight me, dammit, fight me", Kiba said. Shikamaru delivered a powerful kick in the face. Shikamaru was bleeding on his forehead, and Kiba was bleeding from his nose. "Crap, my nose", Kiba said. "What now bitch?" Shikamaru asked. Kiba went for a punch, but Shikamaru ducked, and delivered a power punch to the gut, causing blood to come out of his mouth. Shikamaru then hit Kiba with a mean DDT, causing Kiba to be out. Shikamaru covered, "One, two, three", Carl said. Shikamaru pinned Kiba. "The winner by pin fall, Shikamaru Nara", Carl said. "Good job Shikamaru", Asuma said. "Good fight", Vito said, clapping. "Great, men in dresses are clapping for me", Shikamaru said. Screen moved. It said Ino Yamanaka vs. Hinata Hyuga. "Whoa, a cat-fight", Fred said. Ino and Hinata got to the floor. "Ready, now fight", Carl said. Ino wasted no time and punched Hinata, then went behind and kicked her forward to the wall. Ino tried punching Hinata again, but Hinata blocked the punch, and kneed Ino in the gut, the elbowed her away. Hinata then kicked the side of Ino's head, Tai-jutsu style. Ino fell down and was pinned. Hinata got a two count. Ino then gave Hinata an uppercut. Hinata fell to the floor and seemed unconscious. Ino went to pin her, but Hinata woke up and grabbed her legs in a bridge pin. "One, two, three", Carl said. Hinata releases the pin and celebrates. "Winner, Hinata Hyuga", Carl said. "What the fuck? That was screwed up", Ino said. "You lost, get over it", Bart said. "You fell for her trick, it's your fault", Eminem said. "This is an outrage, I want a rematch", Ino said. "You lost, get the fuck out of the floor, and stop being a Goddamn sore loser", Carl said. Ino left in a huff. Hinata also went back. Ino went with Shikamaru, Hinata stayed with Sakura. "Don't worry, she won't get past me", Sakura said. Hinata smiled and waited for the next match.

The screen moved again. It landed on Ed Wuncler vs. Sango. "Sango, who's that?" Ed asked. "It's me", Sango said. "Whoa, I got some hot chick, don't worry, I won't fuck you up, I'll just fuck you", Ed said, smiling. "Sir, I cannot let Sango fight that rude man, I should fight him", Miroku said. "Can't do that", Carl said, pointing to the screen. "Can't you put me in the match?" Miroku asked. Carl looked at Gabe, and got a sign of approval. "Fine, but Ed needs a partner", Carl said. The screen moved. Miroku's name was already on, but his opponent stopped at Gaara. The match was Sango and Miroku vs. Ed Wuncler and Gaara. "Maybe you all should quit before you get yourselves killed", Shikamaru said. "Please, I am not that easily killed", Sango said. All four fighters went to the floor. "These are the rules, only one person must be pinned, if Gaara is pinned, Ed loses, and Miroku and Sango advance, and vice versa, let the fight begin", Carl said. Miroku and Sango ran in and simultaneously kicked Ed. They tried hitting Gaara, but his gourd protected him from the attacks. Ed got up and punched them both. Sango kicked him in the side of the head. Miroku was still unsuccessful at hitting Gaara. Ed then body slammed Sango, then punched Miroku right in the nose, causing it to bleed. Gaara went to Miroku and kicked him in the side. Ed picked him up and kneed him 3 times, and then hip tossed him. Miroku kicked up at Gaara, but he blocked it with sand, and at that moment, Sango kicked Gaara in the back, since the sand was distracted by Miroku. Ed then speared Sango for the pin. "One, two", Carl counted before Sango kicked out. Miroku then punched Ed, but was hit by Gaara. Miroku and Sango were in a bad situation. "We just need to pin one person, and Ed seems to be easier to pin", Sango said. Then some sand wrapped around Sango's leg. "What's this?" Sango asked. Then pressure was applied and it crushed her leg as she let out a painful scream. "Sango!" Miroku yelled. "I've been there before", Rock Lee said. Ed snuck behind Miroku, grabbed his arm then brought Miroku down with an arm bar, and bent his arm the wrong way, causing it to break. Both Sango and Miroku moved away, holding their injured area. "Let's switch", Ed said. Gaara nodded as he kicked Miroku in the face, while Ed did a clothesline to Sango. Gaara pin Miroku by putting his foot on Miroku's chest, while Ed pinned Sango by putting her legs up a little, then putting his pelvic area on Sango's while hovering over her. Carl counted, "One, two three". Both Ed and Gaara won. "The winners, Ed Wuncler and Gaara", Carl said, as he raised both their hands. Both then left to the balcony, while Miroku and Sango get taken to the ER. "I told you I could do it", Ed said. The screen moved. It said Sasuke Uchiha vs. Sokka. "Well, I'm up", Sokka said. Both were on the floor. "Ready, fight", Carl said. Sokka ran in and punched Sasuke a few times. Sokka even landed a karate chop on the back of the head. "Yeah, I can beat him", Sokka said. Sasuke then kicked Sokka up, and then landed the Lion's Barrage kick. He pinned Sokka for the 3 count. "On second thought, maybe I can't", Sokka said dizzy. "Winner, Sasuke Uchiha", Carl said. Sokka was taken in by George and Rebecca.

The screen once again moved, until it reached Sakura Haruno vs. Pan Son. "Well, it looks like I'm up", Pan said. "Sakura, you're about to fight Goku's granddaughter, I hope you know what you're doing" Shino said. "Relax, I can handle it", Sakura said. Both girls were on the floor. "Cat-fight", Fred said. "Will you stop saying that, you sound like a pervert", Michael said. "Whenever you ready…" Carl said, but the girls just stared fighting. "Fight, damn, didn't let me finish", Carl said. The girls let out a series of blocks, punched and kicks. Pan then used energy waves to attack Sakura, but Sakura dodged with ease, but received a punch right in the face. "Ow, damn", Sakura said, holding her cheek. "What's wrong bitch, can't take it?" Pan asked. Sakura then ran in and elbowed her gut very hard, causing her to cough up blood. "Ah shit", Pan said. Sakura then kicked her side, kicked her chest, then her chin, and finally punched her to the wall. Note: There are cracks on the wall. "We need stronger walls", Leon said. Sakura and Pan did another series of punches, kicks and blocks, and then Sakura kneed Pan's side, and then punched her in the nose, causing it to bleed. Pan then kicked Sakura's face and she hit the wall, and Sakura was bleeding from her mouth. Pan did another energy blast, but Sakura used a replacement jutsu, using pots and pans to switch with. "What the hell?" Pan asked. "Where did she go?" Billy asked. "Yo! Sakura!" Carl called. Sakura then appeared behind Pan. "Holy shit!" Carl yelled. Pan turned around and received an uppercut into the air, Sakura jumped and kneed her gut, and then karate chopped her right to the ground. Pan seemed out. Sakura then covered Pan. "One, two, three", Carl said. Sakura sighed of relief. "Winner of this match, Sakura Haruno", Carl said. Sakura went to the balcony, while Pan was taken by George to the ER. "Good job Sakura", Sasuke said. "Indeed, it was a great fight", Rock Lee said. The screen moved. The next fight was Seto Kaiba vs. Katara. "Which person is that?" Kaiba asked. "It's me", Katara said. "Oh, the girl who hangs around those two losers who one lost to a little fox kid, the other lost in like 3 seconds", Kaiba said. "Well you don't know what you're in for", Katara said. They got on the floor. "Go get her big brother", Mokuba said. "Isn't that the guy who sells the duel cards?" Robert asked. "Yeah, I think he is", Pee Wee said. "Get ready, and…" Carl said, but Kaiba ran in to attack. "Fight, so now no one is gonna fuckin' listen to me?" Carl asked. "Did you say something?" Kaiba asked, fighting Katara. "Hey, fuck you", Carl said, delivering the finger. Katara used water bending to attack. Kaiba moved around kung-fu style, then did a sweep kick, knocking Katara on the floor. Kaiba then did a karate punch to the ground, but Katara moved while Kaiba kept trying until Katara got up and kicked Kaiba. Katara whipped Kaiba with the water many times, even hard enough at one point to shed blood. Kaiba held his arm where the blood was, and then ran in to kick her gut. Kaiba then punched Katara in the face, causing her to bleed from the mouth. Katara got pissed and tried to punch Kaiba, but he dodged and grabbed her in a full nelson. "Not only did I take karate, I also learned a little wrestling, especially this hold from of WWE superstar Chris Masters", Kaiba said. "I've been there, the first person in the WWE", Stevie said. Kaiba put pressure on the hold. Katara was screaming in pain. "Do you give up?" Carl asked. "No, I won't give up", Katara asked. Kaiba then ran Katara into the wall a few times, causing her to bleed on her head. Katara was out. Carl lifted her hand, and let go. Her hand was lifeless. Carl called off the match. "Winner by submission, Seto Kaiba", Carl said. Kaiba left to the balcony. "Good job big brother!" Mokuba said. Kaiba waved to his brother. "Wow, he was rough on her, don't you think Zuko?" Iroh asked. Zuko nodded his head slightly. Aang was also upset, especially as Katara was taken in by George and Rebecca.


	3. 2nd half and aftermath

The next match that was decided was Rock Lee vs. Neji Hyuga. "Well Gai, it looks like two of your ninjas are fighting", Kakashi said. "Yeah, though Lee always had a little grudge against Neji, just like your two ninjas Naruto and Sasuke have a grudge against each other", Gai said. Lee and Neji went to the floor. "Good Luck Neji", Lee said. "Same to you", Neji said. "Now, ready…" Carl was saying before Neji activated his Byakugan and the two attacked. "Motherfuckers, let me finish the Goddamn sentence!" Carl said. Neji and Lee stopped. "Ready, and fight!" Carl said, resulting in the two exchanging blows. Both men were really fast, no one could keep up. "These two kids are fast as hell", Constantine said. "Damn straight, these kids are skilled ninjas", Blade said. Neji and Lee were fighting like hell, but the whole fight scene ended when Neji kicked Lee to the wall, ran in and through a lot of punches into his stomach, Causing Lee to spit up blood. Then Lee received a punch to the cheek, then a kick to the side. Lee was hurt. "No fucking mercy", Tommy said. Lee got up and punched Neji in the face, only to receive a knife-edge chop across the room. Lee got up again and kicked Neji in the gut, then kicked the side of his head to the wall, causing Neji to bleed on impact. Neji ran in and delivered three punches to the gut, followed by a knee to the under chin. Lee was knocked down, and Neji locked Lee in a sleeper hold. Lee was losing consciousness. Carl lifted his hand up, and it fell down. He did it again, and it fell again. He did it a third time, but Lee didn't let it go down, he got up and elbowed Neji away. Lee delivered a powerful kick to the face, making Neji fly. Neji was bleeding from the mouth. Rock Lee ran after Neji, but Neji moved and hit lee in a pressure point on his neck, then delivered a powerful haymaker to Lee's head. Neji grabbed Lee, tossed him to the air, jumped up and did a double axe-handle to the gut, making him fall to the ground. Neji covered Lee. "One, two, three", Carl said. Neji got up. "The winner by pin fall, Neji Hyuga", Carl said. Neji raised his hand victory. George and Rebecca carried Lee away. Neji went up. The screen then decided the next match: Koga vs. Shino Aburame. "Which person is that?" Koga asked. Shino went to the floor. "I am", he said. "Better head down there", Koga said. Both were face-to-face. "Wait for my signal, fight", Carl said. Shino stood there, holding his hands together. "What the fuck are you doing?" Koga asked. Then bugs came from everywhere. "Holy shit! What's going on?" Koga asked. The bugs jumped on Koga. "These bugs will diminish your chakra, rendering you vulnerable", Shino said. "Well I ain't going down without a fight", Koga said. He ran and tried hitting Shino, but he easily dodged. "I can't believe it, I think that kid may beat Koga", Kagome said. "Damn bugs, I gotta do something", Koga said, and then got an idea. He ran around in circles at super speed. "Maybe I can get these bugs off", Koga said. "It's useless, no one can stop my bugs", Shino said. Koga then ran at Shino and delivered a power kick to his gut, causing Shino to hit the wall hard. Shino spat up blood and fell unconscious. Koga went up to Shino and pinned him. "One, two, three", Carl said. Koga got up and rubbed off the bugs. "It was easier with him out", Koga said. "Winner, Koga", Carl said.

The next match showed to be Mugen vs. Jin. "Oh…my…God", Fuu said. Both men entered the floor. "I never expected this", Jin said. "This is odd, but cool",  
Mugen said. "This match may end in another double KO", Fuu said. "Well wouldn't that suck", Dave said. "Now, fight", Carl said. Both men collided, engaging in hand-to-hand combat. "You're good", Jin said. "So are you", Mugen said. Both men tool a little breather. "This may take a while", Mugen said. "We have all the time in the world", Carl said. "But I want to watch _Drake and Josh_ Tonight", Homer said. "How you gonna watch that, this is Japan", Dave said. "I happen to speak and understand Japanese and German", Homer said. Mugen and Jin continued to fight each other, delivering hard blows and blocks. "How long will it take to bring you down?" Mugen asked. Jin then kicked Mugen in the stomach, and then hit inverted DDT. Pinned him, "One, two", Carl said, before a kick-out. Jin tried picking Mugen, but Mugen rolled him in a small package pin. "One, two, three", Carl said. "What the hell?" Jin asked. "The winner, Mugen", Carl said. Mugen put his hand out. "Good match dude", Mugen said. Jin shook his hand with a smile. The next match was Kurama vs. Kuwabara. Both men went to the floor. "Who knew we'd be fighting", Kuwabara said. "Now, fight", Carl said. Both men attacked in hand-to-hand combat. Then Kuwabara pulled out his spirit sword and attacked. Kuwabara then used the plants in the area to attack Kuwabara. "Aren't those weapons?" Lisa asked. "If it's their power, then it's ok", Carl said. Both men attacked each other fiercely. Kuwabara tried to give Kurama a kick to the side of the head, but Kurama ducked and did a kick to the jaw, then jumped to do a sunset flip to a power bomb. Kurama made the pin, "One, two, three", Carl said. Kurama got up and caught his breath. "Winner, Kurama", Carl said. He was happy he won. Kuwabara got up. "It's ok, I'm not that injured" he said. Then he fainted. "Get this motherfucker to the infirmary", Carl said. George and Rebecca came. The screen showed the final two people, Tenten vs. Lord Sesshomaru. "Will the fighters come", Carl said. Shippo ran to Tenten. "Want some friendly advice? Give up, this guy's too strong", Shippo said. "I can handle this", Tenten said. She went to the floor. "Yeah Lord Sesshomaru, you can do it!" Rin shouted. "That demon has a lot of power", Constantine said. "Let the fight begin", Carl said. Tenten ran at Sesshomaru, giving him a kick to the side of the head, then a kick to the stomach, and tried a third, but was caught and thrown to the wall. Tenten got up and started giving Sesshomaru rapid punches. "She's a good puncher", Shippo said. "Yeah, not only is she skilled in martial arts, she's familiar with kickboxing, though she doesn't use it much, it's rare she fights with her hands since she mainly uses weapons", Neji said. Tenten gave Sesshomaru a lot of combinations of boxing and martial arts. Sesshomaru then punched her to the wall. He ran at her, but she kicked him off, and then did a flying martial arts kick, a series of punches and kicks, then head-butted him, ending it with karate chop to the neck. Sesshomaru was down for the pin. "One…" Carl said before a kick out. "That's the first time someone kicked out after one", Carl said. Sesshomaru sat up, with his eyes red. Kevin and Steve started shaking a little, which was noticed by Kagome. Leon was also shaking, as was David and his friends, and most of the raccoon city survivors. Even Constantine was shaking. Sesshomaru then punched Tenten hard in the gut, causing her to throw-up blood, then to the face hitting the wall, causing her to shed blood from her head, finally kicking her in the face, causing her nose to bleed. He then grabbed her by the throat, climbed to the audience section, waved to Rin, did a scary face to Homer for amusement, then jumped off while choke slamming Tenten. Tenten hit the ground hard. Sesshomaru covered with one hand. "One, two, three", Carl said. Sesshomaru stood up in triumph. "Winner, Lord Sesshomaru", Carl said. "Yay, Lord Sesshomaru won!" Rin shouted. Sota stared. "She's crazy, but cute", he said. "That's all the matches Gabe", Carl said. "Good, everyone can go check on their friends; all the winners meet me here in an hour. George and Rebecca came and took Tenten, while giving Sesshomaru a suspicious stare.

Everyone went to the ER. Kagome visited Inuyasha. "Are you all right?" she asked. "It's nothing, I'll be fine, and did anyone else advance?" Inuyasha said. "Only Shippo and Mugen", Kagome said. "Shippo? Hey why didn't anyone else pass?" Inuyasha asked. "I lost to James, Sango and Miroku lost to Gaara and Ed, Jin lost to Mugen", Kagome said. "Who did Shippo beat?" Inuyasha asked. "A blind Earth Bender named Toph", Kagome said. "Who are these two guys Gaara and Ed?" Inuyasha asked. "Ed is a regular human, but Gaara is a sand ninja with strong attacks", Kagome said. "Oh, what about Sesshomaru and Koga?" Inuyasha asked. "They won", Kagome said. Yusuke stared moaning. "Yusuke, are you all right?" Kagome asked. "I'm dizzy, put fine", Yusuke said. "You're friend Kurama passed, but Kuwabara lost for that to happen", Kagome said. "Oh well", Yusuke said. Aang was checking on his friends. Toph was still out, Sokka was also out. Katara was awake. "I guess it's all over", Katara said. "Yeah, the people who advanced after you lost were Neji Hyuga of the leaf village, Koga the headband guy, Mugen the samurai, Kurama the red hair guy and Lord Sesshomaru the silver hair guy", Aang said. "Well at least you advanced, Toph will be real upset by this, she really wanted to win, I still can't believe that kid beat her", Katara said. "Yeah, competition is gonna be tough", Aang said. The ninjas were checking on their friends. "Kiba, are you all right?" Hinata asked. "Yeah, I'm fine, just a little sore", Kiba said. "Sorry I fucked you up man, I needed the win", Shikamaru said. "Whatever Shikamaru, next time I'll destroy you", Kiba said. "Naruto?" Sakura said. Naruto was still out, he had a neck brace. "Even if he heals physically, he won't heal mentally, he really wanted to win", Sasuke said. Kakashi stepped in. "Too bad, he really hoped to win and be in the tournament, he wanted to see Goku", Kakashi said. "Whoa, this place is packed", Eminem said. "Hey look, Eminem, my nigga what's up?" Ed asked. "Fine homie", Eminem said. "Lord Sesshomaru, you won", Rin said, as she hugged Sesshomaru. "Not yet, I still need to know what's next", Sesshomaru said. "Yo people, Gabe needs you", Kevin said. Everyone went to the audience or balcony; the winners were on the floor.

"I would like to congratulate you all on your victories, you all put on great matches, now you must end it all, in a battle royal, the rules are you're eliminated if you are pinned, if you submit, or by KO. Last person standing will win, and is guaranteed access to the next martial arts tournament, and try to take Goku's place as the World Martial Arts champion after he and Mr. Satan; also known as Hercule, retired. You will be known as king of martial arts if you win, and get $100,000 if you win, $50,000 for second place, $20,000 for third", Gabe said. "So when is the battle royal?" Shikamaru asked. "In two days", Gabe said. "Can we do the things we did here?" Aang asked. "You may", Gabe said. "Where will this take place?" Ed asked. "In a wrestling ring, it's in this building, come in two days, 5:00 P.M.", Gabe said. Everyone nodded and left.


	4. Big Fight

During the two days, the fighters were training hard, deciding how they would defeat their enemies knowing how dangerous they were. Aang was a worthy opponent since he's the Avatar and is very skilled at air bending, and was even able to knock Naruto out cold. Sesshomaru seemed like a very dangerous person, with no emotion, so was Gaara. Sasuke was very fast and strong, and wasn't the person to be fucked with. Shippo was small, but had a lot of will power and determination that helped him beat Toph. Sakura was strong enough to defeat Pan, granddaughter of Goku. Don't forget Neji, a very skilled fighter who was merciless. When the time came, all the fighters arrived, also with the same audience. "Let's start this motherfucker", Chamillionaire said. All the friends and losers were also in the audience. "You suck!" Inuyasha shouted. "Go to hell!" Toph shouted. "Up yours mothafucka!" Ed shouted sticking up the middle finger. All the fighters entered the ring. This time Claude was the referee, with Carl and Tommy at ringside. "Listen up, since Claude is a mute, I'll explain the rules, you fight until you are the last mothafucka standing, you are eliminated by pin fall, submission or KO, let the fight begin", Carl said. The fight started with, Koga running in and punching Aang, Shikamaru, Sasuke, Neji and Ed. James managed to dropkick Koga, only to be clobbered by Sesshomaru. Sakura went to the top rope and jumped to kick Mugen in the chest. Shippo tried to hit Neji, but was violently punched away. Ed ran in and kicked Neji. Aang head-butted Kaiba on the head, while Kurama punched him in the face, allowing James to shoulder block him. Koga ran around Gaara punching him, fast enough to dodge the sand attacks. James ran in and did a spear to Mugen and went for the cover. Claude hit for one, two, kick out. "Shit", James said out of frustration. Aang used air bending to blow everyone out of the ring. "For the record, you can't win by ring-out", Tommy said. "Can we brawl outside the ring?" Mugen asked. "Sure why not?" Tommy said. Mugen then ran and punched Ed in the face. Sasuke was brawling with Kurama. Aang was inside laughing. Koga went to the top rope. "Keep laughing baldy", Koga said. When he jumped, Aang saw this and did a turning front kick to Koga's face in mid-air. "Nice one", Vito said. Aang went for the cover. Claude counted one, two, and three. "Koga has been eliminated", said Kevin, who was also at ringside. Hinata was behind Aang and the ropes while he was celebrating. As soon as Aang turned around, Hinata jumped and did a sunset flip. She covered Aang as Claude counted one, two and three. "Avatar Aang has been eliminated", Kevin said. "Twinkle toes lost already?" Toph asked. Kiba snickered. "Twinkle toes, that's funny", Kiba said. Ed and Mugen continued brawling, going in the ring. Mugen went to the top rope and did a heel kick to bring down Ed. He covered and Claude counted one, two and kick out. "What! Try again Goddammit", Mugen shouted. One, two and kick out. "You gotta be kidding me!" Mugen said. Claude put his hands in the air in a "too bad" gesture. Mugen went to pick up Ed, but Ed hit him with a fisherman suplex, and Claude counted one, two and three. "Mugen has been eliminated", Kevin said. "You gotta be fuckin' kidding me!" Mugen shouted at Claude. Claude got pissed and gave Mugen a tiger bomb. Claude then tossed Mugen out the ring. "He's very aggressive, he should consider working for the WWE", Burchill said. Sakura was in the ring fighting with Kurama and he punched her then kicked her. Sasuke then tackled him outside the ring. Sakura was down, so Shippo went to the top rope and did a moonsault. Claude counted one, two and three. "Sakura Haruno has been eliminated", Kevin said. Shippo was on the turnbuckle celebrating, when James came. He jumped on the side rope and tried to land on Shippo. Shippo saw this and moved. James's head hit the turnbuckle and got dizzy. Shippo saw this so he delivered a strong kick to James's head. He covered for the one, two three. "James has been eliminated", Kevin said. "What a kick", Kagome said. "Shippo just pinned two people", Katara said. "He's just lucky, he won't even make it to final 3", Toph said. Neji tried attacking Sesshomaru, but then Sesshomaru delivered a mega punch to the face and pinned him for the one, two three. "Neji Hyuga has been eliminated", Kevin said. "Holy shit, one punch", Sokka said. Sasuke and Gaara went toward Shippo. Shippo acted fast and turned into a pink balloon creature. "You gotta be kidding me", Sasuke said. Then Kurama and Shikamaru grabbed Sasuke and Gaara respectively in a school boy roll up pin for the one, two, and three. "Sasuke Uchiha and Gaara have been eliminated", Kevin said. "You gotta be fucking kidding me!" Sasuke said. Both Sasuke and Gaara were arguing with Claude. Sesshomaru then appeared behind both. Claude got out of the way. Both turned around to see Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru then chopped Gaara over the head, then kneed Sasuke in the gut and tossed him over the top rope. He then dragged Gaara and flung him out the ring. Shikamaru was distracted by this and was then put in a full nelson by Kaiba. Shikamaru almost lost consciousness, but then Ed attacked Kaiba from behind, and then put him in a school boy pin for the one, two and three. "Seto Kaiba has been eliminated", Kevin said. Seto Kaiba started yelling at Claude. Claude flipped him off, only to be slapped in the face. Sesshomaru then did a running boot to the face of Kaiba, causing him to go over the top rope. "Jesus Christ", Paul said. "The only remaining people are Hinata, Shippo, Ed, Kurama and Shikamaru", Kagome said. Everyone was all staring at Sesshomaru. "Let's attack all attack him at once", Shippo said. Everyone jumped toward Sesshomaru, but he used his whip of light to hit them all, causing them all to shed blood. "That could have killed them", Inuyasha said. Everyone held in their blood. Ed ran in to attack, but suffered a vicious clothesline. Sesshomaru pinned him for the one, two and three. "Ed Wuncler has been eliminated", Kevin said. "At least he made it far", Rummy said. Kurama then ran I but received a huge power slam to a pin for the one, two and three. "Kurama has been eliminated", Kevin said. "Is there no stopping this motherfucker?" Yusuke asked. I'll handle this", Shippo said. He jumped at Sesshomaru just to be smacked away. Hinata ran at Sesshomaru, but was thrown out the ring. Shikamaru hit Sesshomaru with a lot of punches, but Sesshomaru knocked him over and put him in a triangle hold. Shikamaru tapped out from the pain. "Shikamaru Nara has been eliminated", Kevin said. Hinata went to Shippo. "It's no use, we can't beat him, lets forfeit", Hinata said. "We can't quit now, what if Chris Jericho quit? He never would have become the first Undisputed Champion, what if the artist formerly known as Prince quit? He never would have become famous", Shippo said. "Maybe", Hinata said. "I'm not quitting, I'm gonna go in there and fight", Shippo said. He went in the ring, but then got kicked in the face out of the ring. "Shippo, are you all right?" Hinata asked. Shippo was a little dazed. Hinata then went in the ring, with an angry look on her face. "I will defeat you, Byakugan", Hinata said. Then she started attacking Sesshomaru with powerful kicks and punches, one after another, causing blood to come out of his mouth. Then she hit a spinning kick and brought him down and went for the cover, one, two and kick out. She attacked him some more, but eventually he blocked and punched. He went to the top rope and did a flying hard spinning heel kick, knocking her out. He covered for the one, two and three. "Hinata Hyuga has been eliminated", Kevin said. "Finally, I'm glad she's out", Ino said. Shippo got in the ring to see Hinata out cold. "No, Hinata, damn you Sesshomaru, HEART SCAR!" Shippo said. Shippo then inflicted a strong bite to Sesshomaru, biting him in the shoulder, and arm, and hand, and leg. Shippo then used his spinning top to hit Sesshomaru. Shippo went to the top rope and did a moonsault, and then he did a second time. He got the cover for a one, two and oh, almost three, 2 7/8. Sesshomaru then choked Shippo, went to the top rope, and did a major choke slam. Sesshomaru pinned Shippo for the one, two and three. "Shippo has been eliminated, the winner is this big-ass motherfucker, Lord Sesshomaru", Kevin said. Sesshomaru then did a kick to the side of Kevin's head, and knocked him out cold. Claude backed away from him. Leon came to the ring and presented the belt. A crown and robe was also presented. "You are cleared to be in the next world martial arts tournament", Leon said. McClane came and presented $100,000 to Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru held up the money and the belt. "Sesshomaru, where the hell did you get another arm?" Inuyasha asked. "Got it from one of Koga's dead wolf tribe members", Sesshomaru said. Gabe came out and presented $50,000 to Shippo and $20,000 to Hinata. Rin ran to the ring to hug Sesshomaru. "You did it, 'King' Sesshomaru", Rin said. Sesshomaru smiled a little. They left.


	5. The World Martial Arts Tournament

Backstage, Shippo was carrying his briefcase. "Hey Shippo, you did a good job out there", Kagome said. "Thanks, maybe I'll enter the next world martial arts tournament", Shippo said. "Don't get cocky, besides I'm gonna enter as well", Inuyasha said. "Oh you are?" someone said. It was Zuko. "Where is this tournament?" Zuko asked. "I'm not sure, I think Kagome's friend Pan knows", Inuyasha said. "I know too, I have been to some", Kagome said. "Bet you've never fought in one", Inuyasha said. Kagome gave Inuyasha an annoyed look. "I will also enter, I must see how skilled martial artist fight, just to see what they can do", Zuko said. Hinata came. "Shippo, you did a good job fighting", Hinata said. "Thanks so did you, are you entering the World Martial Arts Tournament?" Shippo said. "Um, yeah, maybe", Hinata said. "I hope you do, I am, I would like to fight you, no offense", Shippo said. "None taken", Hinata said. Then the area covered in smoke. "What the hell?" Zuko asked. Then the Boogeyman showed up. "Tick, tock, tick, tock, time is truly a mystery, many things happen in good time, ha ha ha, I'm the Boogeyman, and I'm going to getcha!" Boogeyman said as he bashed his oversized alarm clock over his head, then ate some worms, causing everyone to run in fear. Kevin, who was assisted by Leon, saw this and was questioning why they were running, and then saw Sesshomaru drinking water, with Rin by his side. "That guy is crazy", Kevin said. "Let's get out of here", Leon said. Ed ran into his friends. "Hey nigga, I told you I make it to the final round, and I got pretty damn far, pinning not one, but two mothafuckas", Ed said. "Nigga you were right man, you pulled that shit off sweetly", Rummy said. "I'll do better when I enter the next World Martial arts Tournament", Ed said. "You sure? There are a lot of tough guys there", Huey said. "Fuck them, I can take them out", Ed said. "Damn straight homie", Riley said. Kagome, Inuyasha and Shippo showed up. "Hey man, I just wanna congratulate you for making in to 2nd place, you have big balls homie", Ed said to Shippo. "Thanks, you did well too", Shippo said. "Yeah, he just got lucky", Mugen said. "Don't be a crybaby", Shippo said. "Let's just go home", Kagome said. "See you at the next Tournament" Ed said. "Sure, I would love to face you in a match", Inuyasha said.

A few months later, the World Martial Arts Tournament took place. Sesshomaru went there with Inuyasha and co. "I can't wait to fight", Shippo said. "Neither can I, I am gonna kick ass", Inuyasha said. Then they saw Naruto and some friends, including Hinata. "Hey Hinata, over here!" Shippo shouted. Hinata turned to see Shippo jump into her arms. "Shippo, it's you, it's good to see you", Hinata said. "Yo Shippo!" Ed shouted in a distance. "Ed, you made it", Shippo said. "Of course I did, I told you I was gonna be here", Ed said. "Attention fags, if you're going to the Tournament, sign up now", David said. "Who are you calling fags?" Inuyasha asked. "Shut up dick face", David said, then left. The people who signed up were Inuyasha, Toph, Ed, Shippo, Pan, Yusuke, Mugen, Sesshomaru, Zuko, Hinata, Naruto, Shikamaru, Gaara, Aang, Sasuke and Kiba. They each passed the preliminary rounds (except Sesshomaru, as he was cleared to enter). Then it was time for them to get to the main show. They were all on stage. The audience included the audience from the other tournament. Also in the audience were Inari and Hanabi Hyuga, who were boyfriend and girlfriend. Then the selection began. Everyone selected a number. Inuyasha was #1, Toph was #14, Ed was #4, Shippo was #12, Pan was #11, Yusuke was #2, Mugen was #11, Sesshomaru was #9, Zuko was #10, Hinata was #13, Naruto was #7, Shikamaru was #6, Gaara was #10, Aang was #8, Sasuke was #5 and Kiba was #3. "The matches will be Inuyasha vs. Yusuke Urimeshi, Kiba Inuzuka vs. Ed Wuncler, Sasuke Uchiha vs. Shikamaru Nara, Naruto Uzamaki vs. Avatar Aang, Lord Sesshomaru vs. Gaara, Zuko vs. Mugen, Shippo vs. Pan Son and Hinata Hyuga vs. Toph Bei Fong", Gabe said. "Whoa, two rematches from the Tournament", Kevin said. "If Shippo and Hinata win their matches, it will be three", Johnny said. "Everyone knows the rules, no weapons, no killings, no low blows, no eye pokes, no fighting backstage, if you fall out the ring, stay down for ten, can't continue or submit, you're out.", Gabe said. Everyone nodded and went to the back. Tommy came to the ring, since he was the referee. Goku was sitting in the audience, awaiting the competition.

(Short much?)


	6. 1st Round

The first match began. Inuyasha and Yusuke went to the ring. "I'm gonna knock you the fuck out", Yusuke said. "Dream on bitch", Inuyasha said. Both men ran at each other, but Yusuke moved out of the way fast enough to make it look like he disappeared. Inuyasha looked around, and then received a roundhouse kick to the face. Yusuke then punched Inuyasha in the gut, and then kneed his chin. Inuyasha hit the floor. Tommy started the count and went to 5. Inuyasha got up and punched Yusuke in the face. "Motherfucker", Yusuke said. Yusuke was bleeding. Inuyasha then elbowed Yusuke in the gut, gave him an uppercut jumped to grab his legs and slammed him onto the ground. Yusuke was down for a 7 count. Yusuke got pissed and used his spirit gun to hit Inuyasha. Inuyasha used his Blades of Blood on Yusuke. Then Inuyasha punched Yusuke on the Cheek. Both ran at each other doing fast fighting, moving around the ring in lightning quick speed, only visible through hard collision. They went all the way into the sky in a grand battle, which ended when Inuyasha elbowed Yusuke in the chin and axe handled him in the chest causing him to hit the ring. Inuyasha attempted to elbow drop Yusuke like when he did at that other tournament, but was countered when Yusuke kicked Inuyasha in the gut on the way down, causing Inuyasha to cough up blood. Both were down and the count began. "If this shit ends up in another double KO, I'm gonna be fucking pissed", Dave said. Both managed to get up at nine, just in time for Inuyasha to kick Yusuke out of the ring. "Winner by Ring-out, Inuyasha", Tommy said. Inuyasha taunted for the crowd. "Wow what a match", Kagome said. Inuyasha made it to the back. "Let's see your boyfriend Shippo do that", Inuyasha said. "What did you say?" Kagome asked, super angry.

The next match started. Ed and Kiba entered the ring. "Please, what can you do?" Kiba asked. Ed just stared, then did a "Just Bring It" gesture. Kiba then ran at Ed, but Ed dodged. Kiba turned to Ed but got kneed in the gut, then got punched in the face. While Kiba staggered holding his bleeding nose, he got kicked in the head. Ed karate chopped Kiba on the head, making him fall to the ground, giving him a cut on the head. Kiba got up and punched Ed in the gut, then did a head scissors take down. Kiba jumped in the air and attempted to knee drop Ed, but Ed got up and Kiba missed. Kiba badly hurt his knee. Ed noticed this and put Kiba in a sharpshooter. Kiba started screaming. Tommy asked him if he gave up. Kiba said no, resulting in Ed tightening the hold. Eventually Kiba gave in to the pain and tapped out. "The Winner, Ed Wuncler", Tommy said. "Yeah mothafucka! I won! Mark this in your Goddamn calendar!" Ed shouted. He then went backstage and ran into Inuyasha. "See you in the next round", Ed said. "Same here", Inuyasha said. Then next fight started when Sasuke and Shikamaru entered the ring. After Tommy started the match, they began fighting, exchanging and blocking attacks. Shikamaru managed to punch Sasuke in the gut, and then kicked him across the ring, almost causing Sasuke to fall out. Shikamaru then ran in to attack, but was punched away. Sasuke then jumped in the air and came down with a dropkick. Shikamaru got up and karate chopped Sasuke in the chest once, twice, and thrice, tried a 4th, but was grabbed and kicked into the air. Sasuke used the opportunity to do a Lion's Barrage jutsu. Sasuke was down long enough for a 10 count. "Winner of this match, Sasuke Uchiha!" Tommy said. Sasuke raised his hand, then left. Sakura greeted him backstage. "Sasuke, you did it, but Naruto's match is next, what if you need to fight him?" Sakura asked. "I look forward to it", Sasuke said.

Naruto's match was indeed next. He made his way to the ring, followed by Aang. Naruto seemed hell-bent on beating down Aang. When the match started, Naruto unleashed hell on Aang, beating him down to the ground. Naruto punched, elbowed, kicked, kneed and head-butted Aang. Naruto was gonna continue, but Aang delivered an uppercut. Aang used his air attacks to hit Naruto, but Naruto ran in and brutally punched Aang. Naruto delivered vicious lefts and rights. This match was getting brutal as Aang started bleeding from his mouth, nose and forehead. "Oh my God", Sakura said. "Aang's gonna get killed", Katara said. "He won't get killed, it's illegal", Rummy said. Naruto punched Aang once again. "What's wrong bitch? Can't handle me?" Naruto asked. Then a lot of wind started to form. Aang rose into the air, and when he turned around, he showed his eyes and arrow tattoos were glowing. Aang was in the Avatar state, and he attacked Naruto. Naruto received the same brutal beating Aang got, making Naruto bloody as well. Aang seemed to have had the match won, but Naruto transformed into a demon form. Both Aang and Naruto started to viciously fight each other. Both nearly shredded each other to pieces. Both were bleeding everywhere, it was graphic. "Jesus Christ, this is a very brutal fight", Eminem said. "Oh I've seen more brutal", Stevie said. Both boys continued the slaughter on ach other, Aang used air, water and earth on Naruto, but Naruto dodged everything, and then used his finishing move, multiple shadow clone attack, one punching Aang, four kicking him in the air, the real one kicking him down. Aang was down for the 10 count. "Winner, Naruto Uzamaki", Tommy said. Naruto violently grabbed his hand away and left. Sasuke was standing there a little shocked. Naruto went to him and said, "Be afraid, be very afraid".


	7. Quarter Finals

After a while, the 2nd half of the Tournament began. It was Inuyasha vs. Ed. "I was hoping to fight you homie", Ed said. "Same here man", Inuyasha said. Tommy started the match and both men locked up in a grapple position. Inuyasha managed to arm drag Ed, who rolled to his feet. "Damn, you're good" Ed said, and then ran in for a shoulder block. "You're good too", Inuyasha said. Both ran in and threw punches at each other. It was a fist fight out of da hood. Both men were bleeding after taking many shots to the face. Ed then managed to leg sweep Inuyasha, and then put him in a sharpshooter. Inuyasha was feeling some pain, but managed to hold on. Inuyasha struggled a lot, until he finally kicked out of the hold, and punched Ed out of the ring. "Winner, Inuyasha", Tommy said. Inuyasha stood there with his hand raised. Ed limped back to the ring, and put his hand out for a handshake, which he got. Both left the ring, while Naruto and Sasuke entered. "I'm gonna kick your ass", Naruto said. Tommy started the match, and both ninjas attacked each other ruthlessly. Kakashi was in the audience, a bit worried about his students. Naruto was getting very vicious, attacking Sasuke with brute force. Sasuke managed to kick Naruto in the gut, and elbow him in the back of the head, allowing him to do a front snap kick to the chin. Naruto flipped back and landed on his feet, and elbowed Sasuke in the gut. Naruto threw a series of punches at Sasuke's face and torso. Sasuke ducked one of them and delivered a hard right hand to Naruto's gut. He kicked Naruto in the air and landed a Lion's Barrage jutsu; which caused Naruto to hit the ring hard, and was literally down for the count. "Winner, Sasuke Uchiha", Tommy said. Sasuke grabbed his hand away and left. "You did it again, I'm proud of you", Sakura said. "Don't congratulate me yet, I still have to win the Tournament", Sasuke said.

The next match was Sesshomaru vs. Zuko. Both entered the ring. Tommy started the match. Zuko ran in for the attack, but Sesshomaru just knocked him away. Zuko lands on his fee and blasts fire at Sesshomaru, but Sesshomaru dodged. Zuko ran in and punched Sesshomaru right in the face. Sesshomaru then karate chopped Zuko away. Zuko then sent more fire blasts at Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru dodged most of them, but was eventually hit in the face, burning him. Zuko ran in to attack him more, but Sesshomaru delivered a clothesline to Zuko. Sesshomaru picked up Zuko and Choke slammed him out of the ring. "Winner, Lord Sesshomaru", Tommy said. Rin cheered more. "Why won't she shut up?" Konohamaru asked. Inari elbowed him. "I think she heard you", Inari said. "What makes you think that?" Konohamaru asked. He saw that Rin was staring at him very angrily. "What the fuck are you looking at?" Konohamaru asked. Rin then went crazy and kicked Konohamaru's ass. "Holy Shit", Rummy said. Sesshomaru looked on, smiling. Then Shippo and Toph entered the ring. "Here's a rematch from our tournament", Carl said. "When this is over Shippo, you're gonna kiss my ass", Toph said. When Tommy started the match, Toph ran in and pounded the shit out of Shippo. "You stupid motherfucker", Toph said, hitting Shippo. Shippo managed to fight back and punch Toph. "Don't be such a bitch", Shippo said. Toph was more infuriated and punched Shippo across the ring. She ran in for the attack, but was hit with a foxfire. Shippo did a head-butt to the gut. Shippo then kicked Toph in the face. Toph used earth bending to smack Shippo away. Shippo was holding his ribs, since he was hit with a rock pretty damn hard. Toph then kicked Shippo across the ring, then used earth bending to knock Shippo into the air, then finally used a rock to smack Shippo to the ground. Toph went up to Shippo, picked him up by his shirt, threw him in the air a bit, and then used a rock hand to punched Shippo in the face. Shippo was out cold for the 10 count. "Winner, Toph", Tommy said. "I'm not done yet", Toph said. She called someone to the ring. It was Pan. "Time to kiss my ass kid", Toph said. Pan grabbed Shippo while Toph pulled her pants down. Pan then shoved Shippo's face up Toph's ass. "Oh Shit", Tommy said. Goku seemed a little shocked. "Shippo!" Satsuki screamed. "How do you like that you little pervert!" Pan yelled. Pan then let Shippo go. Toph grabbed a microphone. "Let this be a message to everyone, that I am the most dominant bitch, I can beat anyone in this arena, from TNA, WCW, ECW, and WWE on Smackdown! Or Raw, especially two guys I hate the most, Edge and Randy Orton: Rated RKO", Toph said. Little did she know Rated RKO was watching the speech on T.V., a little pissed off. Toph and Pan went backstage. "You did great, that little incident turned me on", Toph said, as she kissed Pan on the lips. Toph left, leaving Pan smiling. As Pan was walking, she was grabbed by Kagome, James, Spider-man and Kevin. "What the hell was that?" Kagome asked. "Um…I don't know", Pan said. "Wrong answer", Kevin said. Pan then got the shit beat out of her. While taking a break, Pee Wee Herman did some stand up comedy to keep the crowd entertained, then a tag team match with Paul Burchill and Vito vs. Boogeyman and Stevie Richards, which the former team won.

(I don't hate Shippo, I'm giving Toph heat)


	8. Semi Finals

The next round started, it was Inuyasha vs. Sasuke. Both men were in the ring. "Ready to fight?" Inuyasha asked. "I have been waiting for this", Sasuke said. Tommy started the match, allowing Sasuke to violently punch Inuyasha in the face. "Ah fuck!" Inuyasha said, holding his bloody nose. Inuyasha then kicked Sasuke away. Both men got into a fast battle, moving faster than the eye can see. It was vicious, as they kept punching and blocking. "Damn, these guys move fast", Rummy said. "This sucks, I paid top see a fight, and I can't see the fight", Homer said. "Will you shut up", Neji said. "What was that?" Homer asked menacingly. Neji gave him a death look. Homer turned away. Sasuke then punched Inuyasha in the gut super hard, causing blood to come out from the mouth. Then Inuyasha was punched into the air, with Sasuke also jumping up and throwing many punches into Inuyasha's gut. Afterward, Sasuke did a fireball jutsu, and Inuyasha used his arms to block. Inuyasha was a little burned, but it wasn't serious. Inuyasha landed on the floor, and did blades of blood attack, and hit Sasuke. Sasuke then felt pain on his neck and was standing holding it. "Hey, what the hell is wrong with you?" Inuyasha asked. Sasuke was standing in pain. "Oh no, the curse", Kakashi said. "Fight it Sasuke", Sakura said. But Sasuke didn't, he released it to fight Inuyasha. Sasuke then did a powerful kick to Inuyasha's face, and then appeared in front of him, punching him in the gut, and then kicking him in the air, jumping up and delivering a strong haymaker allowing Inuyasha to hit the ground. Tommy started counting. After making it to 8, Inuyasha stood up growling. Then Inuyasha turned into a demon, delivering a powerful uppercut to Sasuke, but Sasuke back flipped and kicked Inuyasha, making him slide, so he can run in and fight some more. "Holy Shit, this just got aggressive", Slate said. Both continued to attack each other, spilling blood. Sasuke attempted the Lion's barrage, by kicking Inuyasha into the air, and trying a kick, but Inuyasha caught him and slammed him to the ground. Inuyasha jumped on him, trying to claw him. "Hey take it easy ya idiots", Tommy said. Both men punched him out the ring, causing him to bounce to the main entrance. Inuyasha then did a vicious punch to Sasuke, sending him out of the ring, hitting the wall of the main audience. "Whoa!" Rummy said. "Winner, Inuyasha", Carl said, who was at ringside with Claude. Inuyasha calmed down and headed backstage.

The next two fighters, Toph and Sesshomaru arrived. Carl had to referee the match since Tommy was too injured to referee. "You're going down", Toph said. "As if a puny human blind girl can hope to beat me?" Sesshomaru asked. Carl started the match. Toph sent a rock toward Sesshomaru, but he just knocked out of the way. Toph continued attacking, but Sesshomaru either dodged or blocked. Sesshomaru used his whip of light to attack, but Toph used rock to block it. "The ground is losing a lot of green", Miroku said. Toph ran in to deliver a punch, but Sesshomaru grabbed her hand and punched her. Toph rolled to the end of the ring. Sesshomaru jumped for a punch, but Toph moved before the punch landed. Sesshomaru still managed to kick Toph in the gut, and then smack her across the ring. "Damn he's good", Toph said. "Why do you think I won that other Tournament?" Sesshomaru asked. "Please, I beat 2nd and 3rd, I can beat you too", Toph said. "Then bring it, bitch", Sesshomaru said. "Come on Lord Sesshomaru!" Rin yelled. Toph was annoyed by Rin, so she sent a rock hurling toward Rin's face. Rin was busted open, bleeding from her forehead unconscious. "Oh my God", Sota said. "Little girl, how many fingers am I holding up?" Rummy asked, holding 4 fingers. "Um, 6½?" Rin said. "Get some people over here!" Huey called. George and Rebecca went down to the audience and took Rin to the doctor's room. Sesshomaru looked on in horror. "Damn you", Sesshomaru said. "She should have kept her Goddamn mouth shut", Toph said. Sesshomaru ran in and kneed Toph in the gut, then uppercut her in the air and jumped to grab and slam her to the ring. Sesshomaru landed next to her. Carl counted up to 7, when Toph got up, and nailed Sesshomaru with a surprise attack by sending a rock at him, nailing him in the mouth, causing him to bleed. Toph used a rock hand to punch Sesshomaru with a rock hand, causing him top bleed from the mouth some more. Sesshomaru got really pissed and started punching Toph everywhere, making her bleed in various places. Sesshomaru continued punching Toph in the face, causing blood to spill in the ring. Then he stomped super hard on her gut, causing more blood to escape her mouth. Sesshomaru threw her in the air and jumped to kick her in the gut and elbow her down. Toph was down again, but got up after a nine count. "Persistent, aren't you", Sesshomaru said. He then flipped her and put her in a triangle hold. Toph was losing consciousness. Carl checked her and lifted her arm, it fell once, it fell twice, but on the third one, she managed to keep her arm up. She managed to get out of the hold and send some sharp rocks at Sesshomaru cutting around her shoulders. Toph then did a rock punch to the chest, and caused a lot of blood to spill out of the cuts, spraying blood everywhere. Sesshomaru fell down. Due to the blood los, he was down for the 10 count. "Winner, Toph Bei Fong", Carl said. "Oh hell yeah!" Toph said. Gabe came down to the ring. "Ladies and Gentlemen, the final match will take place in 5 hours, so that our finalists can have some time to heal, keep your ticket ready so you can come in later",  
Gabe said. "5 hours? Damn that's long", Dave said. Everyone left.


	9. Break and Finals

4 hours later, Inuyasha was seen in a restaurant with Kagome, Miroku, Sango, Mugen, Jin and Fuu. "I'm about to fight the craziest bitch on the face of the Earth", Inuyasha said. "Relax man, you can take her, like you did with that Uchiha kid", Mugen said. "She took out my brother, that's usually hard to do", Inuyasha said. Ed showed up. "Yo, whassup my nigga?" Ed asked. "Hey there homie", Inuyasha said. "Getting ready for your big fight?" Ed asked. "Yeah, real crazy bitch", Inuyasha said. "Relax man, you took out three tough guys, including me, I'm sure you can handle that crazy bitch", Ed said. "Just hope so", a voice said. It was Sesshomaru with Rin, Hinata and Shippo. "I see you've recovered", Inuyasha said. "That girl is bad, she hurt me, Sesshomaru, Hinata and Shippo", Rin said. "Don't worry, I can handle her", Inuyasha said. "Just hope so", Sesshomaru said. Toph then showed up. "I hope you're ready to get your ass kicked", Toph said. "You wish", Inuyasha said. Katara and Sokka showed up. "Toph, don't start against these people now, you gotta wait for the final fight", Katara said. "Yeah Toph, don't screw up", Sokka said. Then Aang showed up. "Hey Toph, heard you made it to the finals", Aang said. "Yeah, too bad you didn't make it pass the first rounds twinkle toes", Toph said, annoying Aang. Pan walked by, and then saw Shippo. "Uh-oh", Pan said. "You bitch, I'll kill you", Shippo said, running after Pan. "Let's go to White Castle across the street, the burgers there will fire you up", Ed said. They went across and saw Tommy eating burgers. When Tommy sees Inuyasha, he does a cut throat sign. Also in White Castle were Harold and Kumar. "Dude, it's the finalist, whoa check out those rackets", Kumar said, referring to Kagome. "Get me 3 burgers, four fries, six cokes, 5 chicken rings and a frosty", Ed said. The clerk didn't understand what he said. "Let me Ed", Kagome said, and translated what Ed said in Japanese. They got what they asked for and ate it. Sota was looking at Rin. "She's pretty, but I already have a girlfriend, what do I do?" Sota asked. "I'll help you", a man said. Sota looked at the man, and smiled.

The final match were about to start. The referee was Gabe, since he was the only one man enough to come across the two titans. Inuyasha and Toph entered the ring, while Gabe explained the rules to them. "All right, final round, remember, you win by ring-out, KO or submission, do not kill each other, and don't fuck with me, or no one wins the damn tournament", Gabe said. Inuyasha and Toph nodded. Then Gabe started the match. Inuyasha and Toph both punched each other at the same time and landed away from each other. "Shit", they both said. Toph used Earth bending to attack Inuyasha. Inuyasha got hit with a few rocks, but manage to tackle Toph to the ground. Inuyasha then tossed Toph across the ring by her foot. Inuyasha then jumped into the air and tried to land a mega punch, but Toph moved. "This guy is ruthless", Toph said. Inuyasha then kicked Toph away. Inuyasha then ran in to punch Toph. "Goddammit he's crazy", Toph said. Inuyasha seemed very angry. Toph then sent a rock at Inuyasha's face causing him to bleed, and be angrier. Inuyasha picked up the rock and did a mega toss to Toph's head, causing her to bleed. "Motherfucker", Toph said. Inuyasha ran in, but Toph jumped into the air and sent a rock to his face. "That little bitch", Inuyasha said. Toph came down with a mega kick right on Inuyasha. Inuyasha and Toph started exchanging punches, kicks and karate attacks. Inuyasha then took the lead with a power kick. "Give it up, you can't beat me", Inuyasha said. "Like hell I will", Toph said. Inuyasha then did blades of blood attack and hit Toph. Toph got a lot of cuts on her body. Now Toph was angry, and sent hundreds of little rock pieces hurdling at Inuyasha, giving him various cuts on his body. Then Toph sent a huge rock toward Inuyasha and it knocked the wind out of him. Inuyasha managed to get up, just to be kicked in the face. "Ready to quit?" Toph asked. Inuyasha stood up again. "After what you did to the others, I can't just let you go without a proper ass kicking", Inuyasha said. "Then let's go", Toph said, then used the rocks to form around Inuyasha's body. "What the hell?" Inuyasha asked. Toph then began squeezing. Inuyasha screamed as the rocks were crushing him, and blood came out of his mouth. "Give up", Toph said. "Fuck you", Inuyasha said. Toph continued squeezing. Inuyasha managed to power out of the rocks, sending most of them hurdling toward Toph, and getting hit with them. Both were down, and Gabe counted. Everyone watched in anxiety as Gabe counted. "Come on man", Ed said. "Get up Inuyasha", Kagome said. Eventually both staggered to their feet after Gabe reached 9. "It's not over yet", Inuyasha said, as he took off his shirt. "Same here asshole", Toph said, as she took of her shirt as well. "Oh my God", Gabe said, seeing that Toph had no bra, even though she was flat chest. "Let's do it", they both said. "Not in this ring you ain't", Gabe said. Inuyasha and Toph looked at him as if he were crazy. "I'm serious", Gabe said.

The fight continued as they both started attacking each other again. Inuyasha attempted a punch, but Toph ducked. Toph tried a punch to the gut, but she was caught. Inuyasha tossed her across the ring. Toph then threw many mini boulders at Inuyasha, but he knocked them away, so it avoids the crowd. Toph then ran in to attack, but was met with a punch to the face. Toph then punched Inuyasha in the face. Both exchanged punched for a while, spilling blood everywhere. Eventually a punch was blocked by Inuyasha and he kneed Toph away. Inuyasha walked toward Toph wobbling. Toph got up and threw a big rock at Inuyasha, but Inuyasha ducked, just to be hit with another rock right in the face. Inuyasha was down. Gabe counted. But he got up at 7. Inuyasha then ran at Toph and punched her into the air, then jumped after her and landed a few punches on her, then kicked her down toward the main audience. "Oh shit watch out!" Eminem said. Toph was heading toward the main audience and eventually crashed into the wall. "Damn, she broke the fuckin' wall", Rummy said. "Winner, and new World Martial Arts Champion, Inuyasha!" Gabe said, raising Inuyasha's hand extra high. Inuyasha cheered a bit. Leon then came down with the belt and a check for $5,000,000. "You are also a millionaire", Gabe said. "Excellent", Inuyasha said. Kagome, Ed, Miroku, Sesshomaru, Rin, Hinata, Raiden, Wolverine, Carlos and Sango went to the ring to congratulate Inuyasha. "You did it Inuyasha", Kagome said. "I knew you could do it homie", Ed said. Sesshomaru shook Inuyasha's hand while holding his belt from the previous tournament. Both brothers held up their belts. Toph stumbled to the ring, and then was assisted by her friends. Leon gave her the check for $2,500,000. Toph took the check, and then extended her hand to Inuyasha. Inuyasha looked around, then shook her hand, and then raised it. Then from out of nowhere, Rated RKO came and smacked Inuyasha and Toph on the back of the head with their belts and stormed out of the ring. Everyone is screaming at them. "Tell that bitch to watch her fucking mouth", Edge said. "Yeah, no one fucks with us", Randy said. "Why hit Inuyasha?" Raiden asked. "We felt like it", they both said. Their theme song played as they left. "Goddamn pretty boys", Gabe said. Goku entered the ring. "You did a good job Inuyasha, I have a lot of respect for you, keep up the good work", Goku said. "Thanks Goku, that means a lot coming from a legend such as you", Inuyasha said. "Don't mention it, just keep up the good work", Goku said. Naruto came out. "Hey Goku, My name is Naruto Uzamaki, I'm your biggest fan, believe it", Naruto said. "You're like a young me kid", Goku said, patting Naruto on the shoulder. Naruto smiled big. Inuyasha and Goku shook hands and everyone left.

They went backstage to continue the party. Sota was talking to Rin a little. "Let's get this party started, bring out the bitches", Ed said. "Knock it off ya moron", Shikamaru said. "That was one hell of a tournament", Sokka said. "You said it man", Kevin said. "Yeah, but I can't believe you let those punks, Rated RKO take you out like that, they are punks, anyway, I'm gonna get me a soda", Yusuke said. He went out, and then was ambushed by Rated RKO, and beat the shit out of him. Edge speared Yusuke, and then Randy gave him an RKO. They laughed and left. "Inuyasha, you are now the World Martial Arts Champion, I can't believe it", Kagome said. "You are very talented", Zuko said. "I hope you come to out Tournament next year", Gabe said. "I'll be there", Inuyasha said. "So will I", Sesshomaru said. "Well, I guess this is good-bye", Shippo said. "Yeah, we need to go our separate ways again", Sasuke said. "We'll meet again, in the future", James said. "Word homie, peace out", Ed said. Everyone said their good-byes and went home. Meanwhile Sota ran into Rin with Hitomi. "All right Rin, I want you to meet my girlfriend Hitomi and I want you to know, that you are also my girlfriend, because here it can happen, I think this can work out", Sota said. Rin and Hitomi had no qualms about this. Inuyasha watched. "How the hell?" he asked. "I taught him, John Tucker", a kid said. "John Tucker?" Inuyasha asked. "Yeah, the coolest motherfucker on the planet", John Tucker said. He then walked away with two girls. Harold and Kumar were watching. "That's so fucking cool, he has two pussies at once", Kumar said. "Oh my god; can't you focus on anything else other that pussy and weed?" Harold asked. "Come on, everyone knows that those are the two most important things ever", Kumar said. "Whatever", Harold said. Both walked away while Vanilla Ice's _Ice, Ice Baby_ played


End file.
